Love Ever After version 2
by DramaQueen14
Summary: i lost everything...my pride...my dignity...but most of all i lost the love of my life...because of him...DG
1. Default Chapter

This is the updated version of "Love Ever After" iwas reading the story and I just didn't like it. so if you have any corrections, compliments, or complaints feel free to say so. But remember to review!!!! Thanks a lot!

"You will do as I please, Draco"

"I am old enough to make my decision, Father, and I will not change my mind"

"She's a Weasley"

"I don't care what her last name is."

" I will have no son of mine disgrace the Malfoy name"

I laughed mirthlessly. "Disgrace?the Malfoy name is disgraced with all the s*** you do!" I said grabbing his collar" . Don't _you_ dare talk to me about disgrace,"I spat at him and shoved my father to the wall who stood shocked at my bold actions.

Draco Malfoy, a younger replica of his father for the first time stood up to Lucius Malfoy. His father, who for years had tortured him mercillesly, who had at one point in his life tried to force him to join Voldemort now stood before him expecting Draco to respect him.

"Boy, don't be a fool, you WILL not be with her anymore if you want to see her alive.

"_Lucius" _ I spat. " it's been a long time since I stopped caring about your measly threats"

"There's one thing I'll promise you Draco, no so son of mine will ever be with a Weasley. You must remember that I'm Lucius Malfoy, and I won't think twice about hurting your Ginny."

"Go to hell _Lucius_"

I payed no attention to my father's threats since he had threaten me before. To me Ginny was everything and I knew I wouldn'thave the courage to tell her I was backing out I would have to lie to her somehting I couldn't do. If I lost her I knew I'd go crazy because she was the one that had been there for me to show me the light. With her I had experienced smething that I would always critiziced. The moment I saw her at the when I returned frim Christmas Vacation in my seventh year as she was getting off the Hogwarts express I felt somehting inside me…different. I searched for her to say something to her, to insult her , anything but midways I was stopped by the Pansy cow. When I finally shoved her off me the train lurched to a stop and I didn't see her until dinner. The boys were all over her, I could tell especially Potter, and I practically had to hold on to the table so I wouldn't get up and sock them away. Weeks passed and I could tell she started noticing the way I discreetly, or so I thought, stared at her during breakfast, lunch, and dinner. The Way when she wouldn't go to the Hall to eat I'd go looking for her. Sometimes she was in the library, other times just sitting outside Hogwarts, but mostly she would be, laughing, sitting in front of the lake with a different boy each time. I could tell whenever she didn't want to be there and I figured she was too nice to tell them to shove off. One time I remember, I was following her, and as she turned a corner, I lost track of her, and all of a sudden I felt someone pull me into the shadows.

"Why do you follow me?" she asked

"Excuse me?" I feigned ignorance.

"You heard me" I tried t insult her, anything to not look like an idiot. Just by staring into her eyes, and being this close to her my mind went black. I felt like an idiot, after all wasn't it me who always thought love was for fools. And here I was acting like one. Esp;ecially near a Weasley. You see, until then I still thought Malfoy's didn't love. One..two…three minutes passed. Then I heard her laughing , and laughing , and laughing.

"What's so funny?" I demanded the corners of my mouth twitching. Her laugh was contagious. But my pride stopped me 'cuz I figured she was laughing at me.

"Cat got your tongue?" She asked between laughs.

"What?" I asked her with a puzzled expression. She grabbed my arms and pushed me against the wall.

"Malfoy, I'm not stupid, don't think I don't notice how you stare at me in the Great Hall, the way you always go looking for me, or what haven't you noticed that lately I haven't been going to lunch. There is a point in that you know. By the way thanks for budging in my _date _with Neville. I was getting bored. Or that you're always following me. Or what Where were you going right now?"

"Me stare at you? Pu-lee-ase. Why on earth would a Malfoy follow a Weasley around? Think Weasley." I sneered at her. I was proud of her braveness to actually push a Malfoy into a wall. That was the last weapon I had and I was hoping it'd work. I was counting on the Wasley temper but not in their boldness. She stood on her tiptoes and pressed a feather-light kiss on my lips. I didn't have time to react because it was over. I saw her looking at me smugly.

"That's your prize Malfoy" and she turned to leave. I reached out to grab her arm and pulled her back. The look in her eyes was prizeless she looked like a deer who had just been caught on unchartered property.

"I didn't have time to enjoy my prize, Weasley" And with that I pressed my lips to hers roughly at first.

From that day on we would _coincidentally_ meet.

I shook off the memory and decided to go to my father's study. As I was nearing I noticed it had a Silencing Charm. I summoned one of the Weasley's creations to hear what he was saying.

"She's a Gryffindor, 6th year I believe……Yes a Weasley…… if my son persists…… do not do anything unless I say…… Of course no son of mine…….. I don't care I just want her to disappear from my son's life…You will not fail me, I expect…you will hear orders from me soon…." And with that I took off.


	2. 2 years later

2 YEARS LATER

A tall, regal looking man stepped out of the platform 10 and 2/4. The people whos aw him as he peassed by stepped away awed. It had been a long time since they'd seen those eyes. The hair and eyes indicated it was him, but the clothes he wore threw the notion away. So he was claasified as a newcomer to the few people who had seen him. Many of them felt a type of fear they had felt years back but there was no way it could be who they thought it was. That person, had mystetiously disappeared, with no trace, no nothing. Some said he killed himself other said he was killed and then there were few who said he ranaway from fear. If any of those people would of thought that out loud they wold of been sent to St. Mungo's. Because everybody knew Draco Malfoy feared nothing. This man's walk and demeanor was similar to Draco Malfoy. His eyes wore the same mysteriousness, dertermination, but these eyes held no superiority, coldness, or scorn. His robes were regular like the type any wized would wear, unlike Draco Malfoy's who of course wore nothing that didn't scream expensive.

A beautiful lady walked down the streets of Diagon Alley. She had a beauty so unique it radiated off her. She was dressed very elegantly and the way she walked, so poised, so straight made people wonder wether she was a robot or an actual person. Her eyes which had at one point held mirth, kindness, laughter, and friendliness, were now so emotionless, that if it wasn't beacause she blinked you would of thought they were fake. She looked straight ahead. When she met an acquantaince who greeted her warmly, not even a smile crossed her face , she barely tilted her head. Her assistants said once, that the only thing she cared about was money. Behind her back even, they would call her the Ice Queen. Her former friends, who hardly communicated with her now, were know to say she had turned into one of the person who accoding to them she had come to hate the most. Her family, she barely talked to. She was involved 24-7 with her work. How she turned into this cold monster is unknown to her relatives and former friends. One of them said she began to change the day after her graduation. She talks so little about her I guess we'll never know. The only way she'll talk, people say, is when it comes to money. She stepped into this 14-story high building, 3 of those stories were for her services.

After a couple of minutes a tall, hooded, regal looking mann stepped into the same building. The same man who we formerly tralked about. He reached the building so soon, anybody would of thought he was following the "Ice Queen". But, of course, that couldn't be true because the "Ice Queen" had no friends, much less did she have beaus.

The tall, regal man's POV

Before, stepping into her office, which looked like the whole Slytherin Common Room, I had been warned more than once about entering the "Ice Queen territory". I had no idea who the ice qureen was, I was just here to see the only reason I came back. She was observed in her work she didn't even realise I stepped in. I didn't bother knocking since I wanted to catch her unawares which was why I pleaded with her secretary not to announce me. If it wasn't for my stern gaze, she wouldn't of gave in. As I stepped away I heard her mutter something about me being too hot for the Ice Queen. Who in merlin's beard was the Ice Queen????

She looked so beautiful… so tempting…so not mine. I tried not to smile as she pushed an imagianry hair behind her ear and then stopped midways and jerked her hand back. Years ago, she would have had her hair bothering her eyes. Years ago she would always wear it loose and then I was free to play with it all I wanted. Now, she wore it in a bun so tight it hurt _my_ eyes. I stepped closer and stood acroos her desk.

"Virginia" I said barely above a whisper. She was busy working on her computer so she didn't even answer. I put my large hand over the small one of hers that was resting on her desk. Immediately she shivered and I saw her arms get goosebumps.

"Virginia" She looked up and so many emotions crossed her face it was confusing. First I recognised fear, then shock, then confusion, curiosity, pleasure and then anger.

"What are you doing here?" she said with so much anger I flinched.

"We need to talk" she laughed a very bitter laugh.

"We? No, you need to talk…I have nothing to say to you and you have nothing to say that I will care about" She looked me straight in the eyes, and with such indifference that I couldn't believe this was Ginny.

"Please"

"Go away" she said without blinking

"Vi-"

"Leave me alone!" she shouted with such coldness it broke myalready shattered heart.

"Listen to me…please" she turned back to her computer. I then realised that my Gin had changed over the years. This was her way to dismiss me.

"Gin please"I was a few steps away from the door. I had to find another way to break the ice she had built around her.  
"My name isn't Gin"

"We need to talk "

"Leave" she was looking at her computer.

"please"

"if you don't leave, I'll call security"

My mouth opened in shock. What happened to my sweet Ginny?

When she looked at me her eyes were emotionless once again

"Don't ever come back here "

Who changed her like this? Without a word I stepped out the door. _Me._


	3. A Plan

Yes, it was true. She had changed. If anyone asked her, she had changed for the best. She was no longer the stupid 16- year-old who fell in love with the first person who crossed her side. She wouldn't get hurt anymore. She was passed that stage. Why? Because she wasn't going to allow herself to get hurt. Two years ago she had sworn to get revenge, to make him feel the same pain she felt. Everybody now knew that Virginia Angelique Weasley always kept her word. Two years ago they laughed when she said this, because dear Gin was way too sweet to get revenge on anybody. Now she was showing her true colors.

Why did he come back? Why the f couldn't he stay wherever he was? People said he was dead, and I always knew he was alive…somehow I knew. To me, of course he was dead long time ago.

Meanwhile a blue-gray eyed man was sitting in a bench near a park. It was hard to tell whether it was our Draco, because he had his head in his hands.

"What am I going to do...? (deep breath) What?"

As he continued feeling sorry for himself, a brown-haired woman stood tapping her foot looking down at him.

"Well, look who is back… Finally remembered, Malfoy? Finally had the courage to come back?" she sneered.

"Granger this isn't the time" of all people who had to see me like this, it had to be her! As soon as she saw my face you could tell she felt pity towards me. No Malfoy, ever, wants pity. Ever.

"I take it you went to see her already" her voice softened. Dammit I wanted to be alone!

"What did you expect Malfoy? For her to go running back to you like nothing had happened?"

"The baby isn't mine Granger" I growled. Everybody knew the story by now.

"Oh really?" she didn't believe me, and I didn't care. All I wanted is for her to believe me.

"Why did you come back?"

"Because Granger. In case you haven't noticed I love her. Dammit! I can't live without her" as is aid this I felt something curse thorough me and I couldn't resist kicking the nearby tree. She attempted to heal my foot, but I didn't let her.

"Did you tell her?" Women could be so nosy sometimes

"Yes Granger, I told her. We had tea afterwards and she invited me over" I spat sarcastically.

"Okay. I take that as a no. Glad to know you're still the same sarcastic bastard from Hogwarts….She's changed Malfoy".

"I noticed" I said, making eye contact.

"You say it just like that? Don't you care? She was my friend, Malfoy. Now, she's nothing. She's just a money-making machine. You took her feelings away Malfoy…you took her away... (sob) When I recognized you today...i had some hope...i thought that maybe…maybe you would change her back…

Cold-hearted or evil, people thought me to be, but they were wrong. Because if there was one thing I could not resist was to see a woman crying. I awkwardly patter her back.

"Granger…please listen to me…I love in Gin more than my life, and I'm going to try everything in my power to make her forgive me. She hates me, Granger, she hates me. But I have an idea"

"What"? She answered, furiously wiping her eyes. I couldn't' help but smirk.

"A Malfoy never reveals his plans. Have patience, my dear" I Disparate leaving an angry brunette in the park


End file.
